Mirrors
4:37 3:37 | label = RCA | writer = Justin Timberlake · Timothy Mosley · Jerome Harmon · James Fauntleroy | producer = J-Roc · Timbaland · Justin Timberlake | sung_by = In Real Life}} ”Mirrors” is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Justin Timberlake that was released on February 11, 2013. It is the second track on his third studio album, The 20/20 Experience. In Real Life covered the song on their Tonight Belongs To You Tour. Michael played his violin for the intro and the ending, while Sergio played the guitar. Lyrics Calderon Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine Ramos If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side Perez 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Put your hand on the glass I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong All 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Conor Aren't you somethin', an original 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes Tutton I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I would look at us all the time Perez 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong All 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me References Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs